Psicosis
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: Míralo detenidamente, contempla con tus ojos la espesa sangre que sale de sus sienes. No es igual a la que adorna su piel pálida de un rojo brillante parecido al rubí, súmete en el deleite de ese lienzo que es el cuerpo postrado en el piso sin moverse, míralo… (AU)


**Esto es diferente a lo que suelo escribir pero espero sea de su agrado, sé que nadie se imagina al pequeño conejito consentido con las manos manchadas de sangre... yo sí y he aquí el intento de drama psicológico. **

**Dudas abajo~**

* * *

**Psicosis**

_Míralo detenidamente, contempla con tus ojos la espesa sangre que sale de sus sienes. No es igual a la que adorna su piel pálida de un rojo brillante parecido al rubí, súmete en el deleite de ese lienzo que es el cuerpo postrado en el piso sin moverse, míralo… qué bien se le ven los hematomas; como las manchas en un bello tigre. Solo que los moratones se los has provocado tú. Tú desquiciado que quisiste jugar con él hasta su último aliento._

_Qué curiosa es la vida ¿verdad? Te has destruido a ti mismo. _

_Fey Rune, eliminaste a ese Fey Rune sensible que muchos problemas ya te ha causado. Pero vele el lado bueno, ahora sin vida está después de todas las torturas a las que lo sometiste. No hay fuerza en su mandíbula, la mordaza no terminó de ser desgarrada. Mucho menos tuvo el privilegio de sentir sus manos y tobillos libres del lazo de ixtle; eres un maldito verdugo de la era contemporánea. Un carcelero, un juzgador. Sellaste su cruel destino y ahora te toca enterrarlo tres metros bajo tierra, después huye y no regreses._

_Te ríes y lames el bisturí manchado de sangre fresca, le hiciste varios cortes a la piel de ese chico. Ese chico que eres tú, como si el efecto del espejo fuera demasiado realista lograste separar tu personalidad sumisa del demonio yaciente dentro de tu cuerpo. Tus ojos azules y tu piel morena resplandecen en la deteriorada habitación que usaste como calabozo, huele a humedad. La gota que se filtra por el techo no cesa, es el único ruido a parte de tu maldita risa lo que se escucha en el espacio. Te miras a un espejo roto, estás manchado de tu propia sangre ¿Verdad? ¿Qué se siente… asesinarte, Fey? _

_No, no cuenta como suicidio porque quien murió fue ese molesto niño de pelo verde, gracias a él tuviste demasiados problemas conmigo. _

_Me da risa que tuve que amenazarte para que siguieras mis órdenes aún cuando me habías jurado amor eterno, cabrón ¿Dónde quedó esa frase ''haría lo que fuera por ti''? Pero ahora haré como si eso no hubiera pasado, como si nunca te hubiese dado una golpiza antes de borrarte la memoria, otra vez. Disfruté como lo hacías retorcerse de dolor mientras tus orbes azules iban y venían de tu mundo de caramelo a la realidad. _

_Se que me estás escuchando, cariño. _

_Estoy orgulloso de ti…_

_Sigue siendo ese desgraciado con sed de sangre. _

_Me gustas más así. _

–_Claro, Saryuu. Seguiré siendo así solo por ti. _

_Te acercas a ese quien fue tu ''yo'' alegre y optimista, le quitas la mordaza y deshaces los nudos de las cuerdas. Colocas el cuerpo boqui arriba con mucha dificultad, los muertos son rígidos como tablas y fríos como la carne congelada. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de haber perdido los signos? _

–_Dos horas, pero su sangre sigue fluyendo… y es deliciosa._

_Por supuesto que lo es. Tu tipo de plasma es de lo más exquisito que existe sobre la tierra, te lo digo como el vampiro puro que soy. En todas mis vidas anteriores jamás he probado algo como tu sangre. La sensación cálida que me da en la garganta es incomparable, incluso me entibiase el cuerpo. Querido, no lamentes esa parte muerta de ti, aún estás vivo. Estás precioso. La piel morena que tienes me incita a querer devorarte esta misma noche. _

–_Devórame, no hace falta que te aguantes. _

_Eres mío, Fey. _

–_Soy tuyo, Saryuu. _

_Te volteas aún con el bisturí en la mano, eso me excita. Has despertado a un monstruo que ha vivido sellado en tu interior desde el día que naciste… OH, tu natalicio fue hace casi dieciséis años. Observé a tu madre perder la vida en el parto, esa mujer de nombre Kinako nunca dejó de preocuparse si estarías bien o estarías mal; ella debería estarse retorciendo bajo su lápida en caso de que haya visto como con tus propias manos tomaste un arma de fuego y disparaste sin remordimientos a la cabeza de su pequeño hijito. Porque has de saber que ella solo amó a ese crío sonriente, bleh. No te deprimas… yo estoy aquí. Extiendo la mano y tomo la tuya, entrelazo mis dedos enguantados con los tuyos manchados de rastros de pólvora y ese elixir que de marrón se pintó. _

–_Ya podemos ser felices juntos, esta vez haré lo que tu desees sin negarme, ya te he demostrado que soy capaz de superarme. Sin mi lado positivo estorbando, fácilmente podré traer todas las presas que tú elijas. _

_No deseo otra presa, ya eliminaste a la que quería._

… _Qué ingenuo eres._

_Te duele la cabeza, caes de rodillas por el dolor en solo uno de tus hemisferios. Gritas por ayuda, las migrañas a veces suelen darte demasiado fuertes; ni siquiera te habías acordado de tomar tu medicamento para evitar este tipo de situaciones. Te empleaste en hacer sufrir, ahora buscas como un desquiciado tu frasco de pastillas inhibidoras. _

_Inteligente… ni siquiera estás en tu puta casa. _

–_Saryuu… ayúdame, no puedo…_

_Me apiado de tu estupidez y me acerco a ti, flexiono mis rodillas hasta quedar frente a tu quejosa facción. De las sacudidas tiras tu arma de fuego al suelo, ya habías soltado el bisturí, si pudieran atrapar a un asesino este sería el mejor momento para hacerlo o de otro modo correrías como una liebre hacia una dirección desconocida, te perderías en un bosque oscuro del que no saldrías jamás. Acaricio tus cabellos tratando de calmarte, dices que me amas como a nadie en el mundo… lo sé, lo sé, no es nuevo el cuento y me aburre escucharlo a cada rato. Comienzo a reírme de lo patético que te ves. Al final una fracción de vulnerabilidad se quedó en tu malvado ser ¿De qué sirvió exterminarlo si de todos modos sigues pareciendo un miserable ''conejito''? Por mi, vete al diablo. ¡Sí, vete al diablo! _

– _¿Qué? ¡Maldito! _

_Abre los ojos y observa en realidad lo que has hecho, asesino. _

No soy Saryuu.

Mírate, pobrecito conejito. Creo que has sido engañado de nuevo por las voces que te hablan cada vez que no ingieres tus medicinas, empeoraste la situación tú mismo. ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que el LSD no es la solución?!

Abres los ojos cristalizados y enrojecidos de tanto llanto, te pones de pie lentamente tratando de incorporar tu cuerpo con ayuda de la pared cercana. Giras tu vista alrededor, tratas de recordar que haces en ese cochino lugar lleno de hongos, es el mismo cuarto donde cometiste tus fechorías.

– _¿Saryuu? _

Vale si serás idiota… está frente a ti pero no lo quieres ver.

Bueno, es lógico si lo piensas.

– _¡Deja de joderme! _

Tu reflejo es diferente a lo que tenías en mente, mira el espejo que aunque quebrado esté sigue mostrando tu verdadero ser. Eres tú, el cabello verde, ahí están tus bellos orbes de peculiar tono casi fluorescente. Tu mirada parece desconcertada ¿Ya te diste cuenta? Quien ha estado hablando contigo he sido siempre… yo, llámame ''Ello'' o mejor… ''contraparte''.

¿Creíste que me callarías con una tablilla de drogas?

Por supuesto que no.

Yo salgo cuando se me de la puta gana.

–_Cállate…_

No es momento para hacerlo, déjame explicarte. Has cometido un crimen querido y debes huir antes de que llegue la policía, te divertiste demasiado… hubieras visto tu cara de satisfacción con cada corte que le hacías y cada golpe que le propinabas. Acabaste con él… y yo acabé contigo maldito conejo inútil.

Tomas el martillo y lo avientas al espejo, desaparezco de inmediato pero solo temporalmente, te durará poco el gusto de la tranquilidad. Sabes que tarde o temprano voy a volver, no importa cuantas dosis seguidas de medicina tomes o cuanta droga te inyectes, soy parte de ti y vas a vivir con ello aunque intentes sacarme a la fuerza.

¿Creíste en verdad que serías como el _Doctor Jekyll_? Ingenuo, jamás podrás dividir tus dos personalidades para que sean una sola. Lo lograste en tu fantasía pero mira de una vez lo que has hecho… te ha salido mal. Cuídate la espalda querido o alguien puede colocarte unas esposas en cualquier momento.

Adiós.

–_Entonces yo no me deshice de ti, tú te deshiciste de mi… eso significa que… _

Contempló con sus ojos la espesa sangre que salía de sus sienes, manchaba de paso el cabello blanco cuan nieve del occiso. No es igual a la que adorna su piel aperlada de un rojo brillante parecido al rubí. El cuerpo es un lienzo postrado en el piso sin moverse, los hematomas le dan pinceladas de entre morado y verde a su tez. Los moratones, heridas… el tiro de gracia se los ha provocado… el mismo Fey Rune.

Sonrió con melancolía, un gesto demasiado amargo con el que prácticamente se despedía.

–_Te veré pronto… Saryuu… _

Colocó el cañón del arma en su boca y con la misma pistola que jamás dejó de empuñar, se quitó la vida.

La contraparte oscura de Fey murió junto a él de manera instantánea.

* * *

_Fey en esta especie de historia (o lo que sea que haya sido esto) fue un enfermo mental, a veces los esquizofrénicos o los mismos psicóticos toman drogas para callar esas voces, eso es algo demasiado interesante y a la vez aterrador. _

_En el ámbito de la psicología el ''Ello'' es la fuente de los instintos oscuros, por así decirlo. El Fey que describí con su apariencia de miximax es prácticamente su ''ello'' u contraparte._

_El Dr. Jekyll es el protagonista de una pequeña novela llamada ''El extraño caso del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hide'', él en la historia crea una droga (que él mismo tomó) para separar sus dos personalidades. La recomiendo. _

_En fin, espero les haya gustado, si alteré las personalidades fue por obvias razones; Fey aquí padecía de sus facultades mentales._

_Amo los dramas psicológicos~_

_Nos leemos._

**R.**


End file.
